


Massage Train

by inutiumlove



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I had fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inutiumlove/pseuds/inutiumlove
Summary: Ren comes home and is instantly wrapped up in working a massage train with his bandmates.
Kudos: 10





	Massage Train

The last thing Ren expected to come home to was Sora stepping on Soushi’s back. 

The young silver haired boy had visited his family’s kendo business after being requested by his mother. He came back with leftovers which made him excited as SOARA wouldn’t have to mooch off Koki-san’s cooking or order take out. His excitement soon was replaced with utter confusion when he entered the common room to see Soushi laying on the couch with a big smile as Sora was kneading his back with his toes.

“Ren is home!” Nozomu announced, lifting his head up from resting on his arms on the back of the couch.

Sora looked up and stared at Ren with a sparkle in his eyes, “Yes! With Ren-kyun the train can be complete!”

“Why are you stepping on Sou-nii?”

“Nozomu! Wake up Mori, I think he dozed off in the chair after his session.” Sora ordered.

“Yes sir!” Nozomu saluted and went over to the senior.

“Why are you stepping on Sou-nii?” Ren asked again.

“Sou, you have five more minutes until we make the train okay?” Sora looked back down at Soushi who whined.

“Make it ten more minutes…”

“If I keep this up I’m going to have to start charging you.” Sora chuckled. “I’m thinking 2,000 yen a minute!”

“Done.”

“Sou-nii don’t use your money that way!” Ren exclaimed.

“No worries Ren, I was only kidding~!” Sora stuck out his tongue and winked. “Sou can pay me back in the train.”

“Oh, I have your attention now...Why are you stepping on Sou-nii!?”

“Mori-senpai is awake~!” Nozomu announced.

“Nozomu practically gave me another massage as much as he poked and pulled my face…” Mori greeted with a bitter smile.

“My apologies! Sora-senpai said wake you up in any means necessary! Harm can be done!”

“I did not say that!”

“Stop ignoring me!” Ren cried, once again left out on the situation occurring.

—

Instead of receiving an answer, Ren found himself positioned on the floor between Morihito and Nozomu in what he deduced as a massage train. Sora was happily in the front receiving his payment from Soushi. Morihito was massaging Soushi while Ren was tasked to do the same to Morihito. Nozomu made up the caboose.

Things were going relatively well, Ren understood what to do at least but still had no idea why this was happening. However, he learned it was best to adapt with his bandmates’ shineghans. Ren did smile a little when Nozomu started working on his shoulders, it did feel nice and started to release a lot of the tension in his body. But, Ren didn’t expect his best friend to squeeze the skin where his shoulder and neck met. 

“Ren, are you okay? You’re starting to squeeze hard…” Morihitio asked concerned for both his safety and the younger.

“Sorry! I’m fine—ahhh~!” Ren moaned when Nozomu pressed on the spot again. 

The massage train came to a complete stop. Morihito was passed out on the floor as Ren accidentally hit a pressure point. Ren hid his face in his hands in utter embarrassment of the noise that came out of him, muttering a million apologies to everyone. Nozomu’s face matched his hair as he stared at his hands as if they would give him an answer of what he had done.


End file.
